


concert aftermath

by bbyjinkles



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Begging, Biting, Desperation, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Neediness, Nipple Play, degrading, for like 2 secs, mention of jjong and kibum, sub x sub, submissive x submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyjinkles/pseuds/bbyjinkles
Summary: i mean, what goes on after a shinee concert, anyway?





	concert aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> u guys .. this was so self indulgent. i hope u enjoy some needy sub x sub content. muah 
> 
> twitter: @bbyjinkles (my nsfw lol)  
> ♡

after a concert, all taemin and jinki wanna do is fuck. it’s become a routine now, just something that always occurs on their event days. they’ll beg and whine for the attention of their doms. always. 

that’s why it’s super unfortunate that both kibum and jonghyun turn in early when they get back to the hotel room and drift off before either boy can ask for what they want. 

..which wouldn’t be such a big deal if they weren’t so desperate tonight. jinki and taemin are both especially needy subs who usually get what they want when they want it. 

anddddd that’s probably why they’re in their current predicament, with taemin on top of jinki on his bed. 

there’s nothing else they can do, really, since neither of them can dom, other than uselessly grinding against each other and trying as hard as they can to get the pleasure they desire. 

it isn’t really going exactly as planned, but they’re trying their best. 

the scene is so arousing. the boys are so helpless, but yet so needy. they’re doing the only thing they know they do best: beg & whine. 

jinki places both his hands on taemin’s hips and tries desperately to buck up into him just as much as taemin’s grinding into him. taemin’s nimble and flexible, probably because his body is so small, and well, he’s been dancing for most of his life. 

the thing is, though, is that jinki’s just as needy as he is. in fact, probably by a long shot. jinki absolutely loves being taken care of and babied. 

“kiss me,” jinki breathes out. 

taemin leans down and wraps his arms around the bigger boy’s neck. he almost immediately latches onto his lips, making a mess of spit. it’s basically a kiss full of teeth clashing and nose bumping, but they’re too desperate to care. 

jinki’s half-lidded eyes make their way down to his neck and he pulls back, earning a whine from taemin in the process, then goes on to kiss the precious skin. 

jinki and taemin have played together with their doms multiple times, so it’s really easy for jinki to find that specific sensitive spot on taemin’s neck he always whines about. when kibum is domming taemin, he almost always goes for that little spot. he loves the sounds he can make taemin make by sucking on it and leaving marks there. usually, jinki’s forced to watch and masturbate when it happens too. he’s pretty sure he’d memorized taemin’s body and its secrets by now. 

taemin’s drooling. he’s really just a mess. jinki isn’t far off either. the moans that escape the dancer’s mouth are throaty, long and drawn out. 

“taemin,” jinki starts, still on taemin’s neck, breath hot against it. “can you please... play with my nipples?” 

“i’ll d-do my best.”

taemin pulls up his silky blue shirt from their final songs of the concert and gets to work. he circles the nubs and then pinches. jinki cries out and squeezes his eyes shut. 

just like how taemin has that special place on his neck, jinki has his nipples. they’re so overly sensitive and he could usually come untouched if they’re played with the way he likes it. 

“god, feels so—feels so g-good,” jinki moans.

his hips buck up into taemin more so than they have been, and taemin realizes how close he is, especially with how needy he’s getting. 

taemin knows what to do. he leans down, lips closing over one of jinki’s nipples. he gives a few experimental licks, just so he can get some big sounds from jinki, and then bites down. the sounds that come from the leader are indescribable. 

jinki gasps loudly and comes in his trousers that he hadn’t bothered to slide out of before they’d started. 

“thank you,” he breathes out. “thank you so much.” 

he’s breathing so hard. god, the texture feels horrible and he realizes he probably should’ve taken his pants off first. taemin’s still riding against him, trying to reach his own bliss. 

taemin giggles. “man, hyung’s needier than i am and he’s almost 30 years old.” 

“shut up,” jinki whines. he’s so embarrassed. 

the leader continues grinding against him, helping taemin as best he can. 

“faster, jinki, please,” taemin begs, the last part breaking into a whine. 

“i-i’m trying,” jinki huffs out. he’s a little sensitive now, but he’d feel horrible making taemin stop and change positions. 

taemin’s breath is picking up, coming in short shallow inhales and exhales. 

“please call me a little slut, or something. p-please just anything, i really wanna come, jinki, please!” 

jinki smirks. 

“you’re such a little whore, taemin-ah. so naughty, using me to get off.” 

that’s all it takes. taemin comes all over himself. the dancer rides out the rest of his orgasm and soon falls limp onto jinki’s tummy. the two are just absolutely wrecked, so out of breath, but yet so content. 

they just lay there, taemin’s head buried into the bigger boy’s chest. jinki’s got his arms wrapped around him. 

“maybe we don’t need our doms,” taemin suggests.

“uhh, yea, i’m pretty sure we do.” 

both boys giggle and grin at one another.


End file.
